


When Mum's Away, The Child Will Play

by IGotTooManyOTP



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: BeliverQueen, F/M, Incest, One-Shot, RegalBeliver, ReginaxHenry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: ONESHOT - INCEST WARNING - BELIVERQUEEN/REGALBELIEVERWhat would an eighteen-year-old boy do if he had the house to himself for an hour or two? Homework, or look at a porn link that all the boys in his grade at school are talking about... What happens when he discovers that all the videos on the website are videos of some of the hottest women in town? Even his mother, the mayor.ONESHOT - INCEST - BELIEVERQUEEN/REGALBELIEVER





	

Henry ran into the mayoral mansion, panting as he slammed the door behind himself, leaning his back against it to make sure it wouldn't open, his arm reaching to click the lock over, kicking his shoes off once he regained his breath, he put them under the hall table just up the small set of stairs that lead to the foyer. "Mum?" He called out loudly. 

"Regina!" He tried again a minute later when he didn't get a reply, he flung his backpack in the direction of the sitting room and made his way up the stairs. 

He checked his watch and noting he had an hour before Regina usually came home, he ran up the rest of the stairs to his bedroom, tugging his shirt off and tossing it in the laundry hamper, he pulled his belt loose, kicking his door shut behind himself. 

A few of his friends at school mentioned something about a new porn website up and he asked to borrow Nick's phone at lunch saying his was playing up and went through the search history, copying the link into a text to his own phone, he then deleted the message from Nick's phone, handing it back, saying he couldn't find what he was looking for. 

Henry was a few months off being nineteen, and he wasn't exactly a leper with girls, but they weren't exactly clinging to his arms like all his friends had. He went out with Violet for a good few years before she broke it off with him. 

Checking his door was locked, he pushed his jeans down just far enough to release his slowly hardening dick from its confines, he tapped on the link and his eyes widened. 

Closing the tab, he cleared it from his search history before opening it again in a private tab so when his mother asked if she could use his phone, she wouldn't be shocked by porn, again. 

He didn't want that talk again. 

As the page finally loaded, he rolled his eyes as he flipped his Wi-Fi on, on his phone, having been in such a rush he blanked on it. 

The first thing on the page he saw was 'Women Of Storybrooke' and his heart hammered quickly. Had someone set cameras up around town? He scrolled the page and his stomach churned as he saw the first video's title and the amount of views directly below it. 

'Waitress and Librarian'   
'Views: 36' 

The preview image clearly showing the couple on a bed at the Inn. 

He felt a little guilty about the fact that his dick twitched in interest at wanting to see Ruby, someone he'd always crushed on, the reason he ever had his first boner at fourteen, he walked out the back of the diner to the Inn's laundromat area and saw Ruby changing shirts. 

The waitress had winked at him as she walked back out and it took Henry quite a few minutes to try and even remember why he'd walked in there in the first place. 

Henry frowned a little as he scrolled the page more, all of these looked like they were taken at the Inn. Maybe someone had set up camera's in different rooms so they could catch random people in random acts. 

He was getting too caught up in this. 

'Mayor Plays Harder Then Works'   
'Views: 106' 

Henry's throat went dry, that definitely wasn't at the Inn. He said as he studied the image surrounding his mother, barely paying attention to her. Until the image changed to a shot under the desk, pointing straight up Regina's skirt. 

"Fuck." Henry hissed. "I'm going to hell." He gripped his penis, trying to relieve just the smallest bit of desire, not yet ready to pull it free from his boxers, but that image was doing something to him. "Down Boy." He whispered, looking at his crotch before scrolling some more. 

Nothing else caught his interest so he scrolled back to the top, letting his guilt be ignored as he clicked on the video of Ruby and Belle. 

He got about halfway through the ten-minute video when he wasn't even feeling like he was receiving any pleasure. 

Sighing, he bit his lip hard before going back a page, scrolling to the only other video that made him twitch with need. 

He reached to his bedside table and pumped another lot of lube into his hand before tapping the video. 

Regina was sitting at her desk, leaning forward, looking at her computer as the camera changed angles, her breasts becoming more exposed to the camera as she rested a hand on her chin. 

It looked like it was dark outside, Henry shook his head as he remembered how much Regina worked later than she should. 

He scrolled forward in the video the smallest amount and was surprised when he noticed the blinds in the office were now shut and Regina was sitting back at her desk, the angle once more changed to view over Regina's shoulders as the brunette leant back against her chair, her computer shutting down. 

Frowning in confusion, Henry tapped the screen and looked at the time remaining on the video, there was still fifteen minutes of footage. 

That was when it happened. 

Regina undid the buttons on her blouse and pulled her skirt up her thighs some more as she rolled her chair further from the desk, pulling a bottom draw open. Henry's jaw dropped as he saw Regina holding a vibrator. 

The mayor slipped her panties down her thighs and to her ankles as the angle changed to the camera under the desk, moisture visible between her thighs. 

Regina moved on her chair the vibrator being sat on the chair as the brunette lifted herself a little, the skirt being pulled up over her ass and hips before she sat once more. 

Henry couldn't help it, his fist started moving over his hard on as he watched the reason the video was made started. 

Regina had the vibrator pressed against her clit while two perfectly manicured fingers slipped into her entrance, slowly thrusting as the screen split, one camera focused on Regina's torso and face, the other still solely focused on her hand between her legs and the vibrator. 

The vibrator was slowly moved down, and Henry squeezed his dick, his hips thrusting up to meet his fist as he pumped harder, faster, his thumb flicking over the tip, a bead of pre-cum smearing across the tip as his thumb moved. 

Regina slipped the vibrator within herself, her fingers moving to rub against her clit as her now free hand moved up to palm and massage her breast, pulling it free from her bra, she pinched and twisted at her nipple. 

Henry's eyes fluttered slightly but he fought to keep them open, focusing on the hand between her legs. 

It wasn't long before he let out a long groan just as Regina's head was dropping back against her chair, her lips parting, he brought the phone up more, watching as her hips lifted off her chair the smallest amount as she rubbed her clit faster, bringing herself to climax, cum slipping out past the toy. 

It pushed henry over the edge, his hand pumping a few more times as his cum sprayed up his stomach and down the side of his dick too, running over his thumb. 

He took a second to catch his breath as he watched Regina ride out her own climatic wave before the video ended with the brunette pulling the toy from herself, a gush of liquid coming free and Henry moaned, wishing that he could clean her up with his tongue. 

The video closed from full screen with nothing but blackness not as his phone auto-locked after a few seconds. He used that as his sign to clean himself up and he grabbed a few tissues from the box on his bedside table, wiping his chest, stomach and hand clean. 

He sat up and tucked himself back into his boxers, unlocking his phone as it buzzed alerting him of a text. 

He saw closed his browser tabs and opened his messages. 

' _On the way home with Chinese take-out, did you want to invite your mother over?_ ' 

Regina's message read. 

' _She's out with Hook, date night, see you soon. :)_ ' 

He replied and made his way to the bathroom for a shower, hoping by then he may be able to look his mother in the eye so she wouldn't be suspicious of anything. 

 


End file.
